


Watchers

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man watches from the dark corners. 100 words. MasterxMoriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchers

Two men circle each other. Their gaze is piercing. Their words, taunting, challenging, _daring_.  
A lone viewer watches, screened from all eyes. Watches, as the detective and criminal confront, threaten. Watches, as the shorter man puts his gun in his mouth and pulls the trigger.  
A searing pain runs through the silent observer, as he struggles to remain one. But he stays still. Looks on, as the other man jumps from the roof, in a calculated move. He knows what he must do now. Wait, until his terrible, brilliant lover is all but forgotten. He would not forget, nor forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angst today! Please review:)


End file.
